


Choice

by orphan_account



Series: Her True Knight [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Sansa Stark Deserves Better, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, She needs to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa starks skin has turned from porcelain to ivory to steel. Along with that her opinions on love and choice do to.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Series: Her True Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Choice

_My skin has turned from porcelain,_

Sansa looked down at the work that lay before her. Her embroidery half done as She couldn't focus. She had barely been able to focus sense her father had told them about the king coming to Winterfell. Septa Mordain had told her that the king, in addition to naming her father the hand could seek to unite the houses by betrothing her to his eldest son, Prince Joffrey. Sansa hoped that was true. She could be princesses! And then one day be his queen! 

She had never laid eyes on the prince but she already knew he would live up to all the songs and stories.

_To Ivory_

Sansa looked down at the work that lay before her. Lord Baelish was going to take her to Winterfell but she couldn't travel there as Sansa Stark. For her own safety she was going to travel as Alayne Stone. She started to dye her hair black. She watched as she got rid of the tully red. She almost cried. It was like she was losing the last bit of her mother that she had. 

But she didn't cry. No, she had cried enough at the hands of Joffrey. 

She hoped that this Ramsey Bolton will be better but given her luck. He most likely will be worse. She thought about who she would marry if she had the choice. Someone who is kind, strong and brave. Someone whom her father would approve of. She thought of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled.

But she didn't have a choice. She was to marry Ramsey Bolton and that will be the end of it.

_To Steel_

Sansa looked down at the work that lay before her. The letters that Brienne had given her didn't surprise her. Letters from the northern lords asking for her to marry their sons. She knew this was going to come with her coronation. She was after all, queen in the north and all the lords wanted their family to be in a position of power. All of them were the same. She thought of who she would choose. She thought again of a sweet squire with brown hair and blue eyes. She thought about his kindness how after she had escaped Ramsey he gently comforted her and helped her through that time better than Jon did. She thought of his bravery when he faced the boltons who had come to get her. She thought about his strength when dealing with the whites. She thought of a man whom her father would approve of. She smiled

"Brienne."

"Yes your grace."

"Could you get Podrick? I have something I wish to discuss with him."

She would choose him. Will he choose her?

**Author's Note:**

> Might do an AU fic focusing on a cute Podsa couple evolution after Ramsey. Let me know if you want it.


End file.
